


Devil Within

by RoyaleKiba



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyaleKiba/pseuds/RoyaleKiba
Summary: Rin Okumura, the brother of Mephisto, and Amaimon, and a devil of the underworld.Shiemi has fallen for Rin, but what she doesn’t know is that Rin was into someone else.Shiemi tries to steal Rin from someone else, being selfish, wanting Rin to herself.
Relationships: Amaimon/Astaroth (Ao no Exorcist), Okumura Rin/Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Devil Within

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter will be short as I was rushing. Every other chapter will be much longer.

(No POV)

”Get out of my face Okumura” Bon snarled before looking back down at his book.

”How about you get out of my seat, Suguro,” Rin snapped back before slamming his hands on his desk.

Bon closed his eyes before looking up at Rin, giving him a death glare.

Rin shuttered from his glare; causing him to lift his hands off the desk.

”Go find a different seat. This one.. has been reserved for.. someone else.” Bon said with a smile. Rin just groaned and sat in the seat at the back, trying to get as far away from Bon as possible.

Bon scoffed and and looked back at Rin with an ‘I win’ look on his face. Rin rolled his eyes and set his arms on the desk before resting his head on them.

”I dont want to be here...” Rin mumbled into his arm as he lifted his head of slightly, watching as his brother, Yukio walked in to start the lesson.

“Where’s Shima??” Yukio asked in confusion as he looked up from the sheet of paper he had in his hand, scanning the room to see if Shima was hidden somewhere in the room.

“Saw him walking down the sidewalk earlier, but no idea where he went off to.” Bon responded to Yukio’s question.

Yukio just slowly nodded and sighed before beginning to talk about what they were going to be doing today.

Rin tuned out the words of his brothers, and just stared into oblivion. Rin eventually closed his eyes and dozed off into sleep.

-

“Rin! Wake up!” Yukio yelled as he hit his fist on Rin’s desk, trying to wake him up so that he would pay attention.

“Mmfph..” Rin groaned and opened his eyes, looking up at his little brother. 

“Oh.. morning Yukio..” Rin yawned before sitting up in his seat, looking at Yukio who didn’t look too happy.

Bon laughed as he watched Yukio slap Rin across the head for one, being disrespectful, and two, being an idiot.

Rin whined as he put his band on the side of his head where Yukio had back slapped him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time making a Blue Exorcist fanfic, so please dismiss the parts that seem cringe. I am going to edit all my stories on Friday’s  
> So please tell me if there are any grammatical errors before then.


End file.
